All Hail the Heart Breaker
by Cosey003
Summary: Bella moves to a new school , she befriends Alice , Jasper , Emmett and Rosalie. Edward is a playboy , Bella is automatically attracted to him when she sees him . But will his playboy ways change her mind on how she feels about him.


**All Hail the Heart Breaker**

_Bella moves to live with Charlie in Forks, she goes to a new school befriends Alice. Edwards is a player. I love the Edward player story line so I used it._

**Bella POV**

This is the second time this year, I've had to move state and to be honest I wasn't exactly thrilled with where I was going. My mum René and her boyfriend Phil are going to Jacksonville to see his parents and they are going to be staying there for a year to help them out. Phil's very old and need constant supervision and permanent transport so they volunteered to be there for them while they are in need. I didn't want to drag along with them because then I'd be missing out on school, so I'm going to live with my dad Charlie for a while. He lives in a small town called Forks, I've been there many times growing up. But never had to live there for longer than a few weeks, this is really going to be an experience in its self.

Where on our way to the airport now for our departure, Mum and Phil are catching there flight today too. So we will both be on aeroplanes pretty soon.

"Bell's are you sure about this? If you change your mind you can call me and I'll have tickets ready for you to come to Jacksonville".

"Mum, I'm sure I really want to go I can't wait to go live in Forks with dad" I lied. I wasn't going to tell her the truth, because I just knew that being in Jacksonville would be keeping me away from school and I'm a senior so I just want to get my graduation certificate over and done with.

"Okay honey well you know I love you and like I said any changes and you let me know ".

"Yes, mum I know and I will let you know if I change my mind, I love you too and you better get going your flight leaves in five minutes". I said with a reassuring smile.

I hugged my mum, and just tried to remember what it felt like because I knew I won't have the chance to do it again for a while.

I sat down and watched Mum and Phil walk off into the distance as I waited for my flight to board.

The plane ride was good considering that I had no company and I fell asleep. I got off the plane and walked out to the arrivals terminal. As I looked around I saw Charlie standing on a chair in the distance looking out for me.

The drive home from the airport was how I suspected, not much talking. My relationship with Charlie was very distant. It was kind of good in a way because we both gave each other space. We pretty much lived off of small talk.

When I arrived at my new home, I was greeted with a generous welcome home gift from Charlie. It was a new car nothing flash just an old red Ute, I had just gotten my license and a new car was the perfect gift for me right now.

I thanked Charlie and gave him a very awkward hug.

"Dad, I'm really tired from the flight, mind if skip dinner and get some sleep" I said in what I hoped was a tired sounding voice.

"No I don't mind, you look pretty tired get all the sleep you need .I enrolled you at the high school you start tomorrow. He said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, can't wait" I said and then walked up the stairs to my room.

First day at a new school is something I've been dreading all week. _Bella just try and make a good impression make some friends so you're not alone on your first day._

As soon as I made it up to my room, I set my alarm clock for seven thirty so I would have enough time to eat and get ready so I'm not late on my first day at Forks High. The following morning I awoke to my alarm clock playing some really crappy song. Time to get up I thought, I got dressed and ate breakfast, so I was ready by eight. Then I got in my car and drove to school ._I hope whatever lies ahead for today is all good, fingers crossed._

I arrived at the school in record time and parked my welcome home gift from Charlie in the closest park to the buildings. As I got out of my car all the kids standing around just stared, just relax Bella it's just a bit of first day attention it will go in a week, just walk past them and don't make a fool of yourself. Too late as went to walk up the steps to the office I tripped on a buddle of water, and slipped and landed on my bottom. _What a great start to the day, they have all leant something about me within the first minute of seeing me; I can't walk up a set of stairs without falling_. As I put myself together and decided to get up, I checked myself for any injuries and then I heard a voice come from above me.

"You look like you need some help their" I looked up and saw a very small petite girl standing above me; she had blue eyes and dark brown hair up to her shoulders that was spiked up in every direction. She had her hand out to help me up.

"Yes thanks "I said back to her as I pulled myself up.

"I'm Alice Cullen, I'm guessing you're the new students everyone has been talking about" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, you guessed right, I'm Bella by the way "I said and extended my hand to shake hers, but she just pulled me in for a hug.

Alice led me to the front office to collect all my information and timetables for year. On the way there she told me a bit about herself, how she has some family who also attend the school, I also found out that she's a junior like me . I got my time table and was happy to see that all the subjects I had were good ones bio, trig, English and P.E. As we made our way out of the office and through the corridor we were met with quite an inappropriate site. Right in front of us leaning against a locker was a bronze haired guy making out with some Barbie doll looking blonde. They were really going at it too. Alice noticed my shocked face, and just pulled me to walk the other way.

I could hear Alice cursing under her breathe, and I was curious to know why.

"Alice are you alright "?

"Ah, I'm just sick of it, he has no manners" she said in an annoyed tone

"Alice who was that?"

"Well Bella you know how I said I have some family who attend the school, well that is one of them, that's my cousin Edward Cullen". She sounded really disappointed

" He's a great guy and all but , all he does is uses girls like there a piece of meat and then moves on to the next , he's a the playboy of Forks high and I'm really sick of his ways." She said and then walked me to my next lesson. On the way there I saw Edward again still lip locking with that same blonde girl from before , but they were just being taken out of there passionate kiss when a man who I'm guessing was a teacher tapped Edward on the shoulder and pulled him off , then dragged him away. I'm guessing someone is in trouble on the first day back.

I looked over at Alice and she had a look of disgust on her face. "If Mr Mason hadn't pulled them apart I was going to go over there and do it myself "she said in angrily.

As we walked to my first lesson, I pointed at people and she told me who they were and if I should talk to them or not.

"Who is that" I said curiously. It was a really tall muscley guy with short dark hair and he had his arm wrapped around a gorgeous blonde girl with a figure any model would be envious over and she had piercing blue eyes. They were standing at the front of a class room just waiting.

"That big muscle guy standing there, that's Emmett he's my older brother, he may look scary because he big and all but he's the total opposite, he's really caring and protective , you will get along great with him , I can just see it now him paying you out about falling over if he saw it , he's such a jokester ,and the girl he has his arm around that's Rosalie his girlfriend she may look intimidating at first because she's so gorgeous but when you get to know her she has a heart of gold and trust me she has the same feeling about Edwards's behaviour as I do. She's also my best friend" Emmett and Rosalie sit with me and my boyfriend Jasper at lunch.

"Okay Bella, here we are biology"

"Alice aren't you going to come in?" I said nervous voice.

"No, I don't take bio, sorry. Don't be scared just walk in and give the teacher your slip it should be fine." She said in an enthusiastic tone. I waved goodbye to Alice and now I am alone. _Here goes nothing._ I grabbed hold of the door handle and turned it. As soon as the door opened everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. _For someone who hates attention why am I getting it?_ I walked up to the teachers' desk and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan it's my first day I'm new here" I said trying to hide my nerves.

"Isabella is it? I'm Mr Mason and I'm your biology teacher, welcome to Forks High I hope you have a great year here. Now go find yourself an empty seat and just ask the kids next to you what were working on they can fill you in." He said happily.

"Um I prefer Bella, but its okay, so where do I sit again "I asked .I was so nervous that I forgot what he told me.

"There's a spare seat at the back, just go sit there next to Edward."

Did he just say Edward? _Relax Bella you just have to sit there for one hour_.

As I walked my way down the aisle of chairs and past all the staring eyes. I took my seat. I put my bag down and then did the most stupid thing I could have done I looked over at the seat next to me.

I was met with a set of piercing green eyes they were an emerald green with a lighter green outline around the edge accompanied by thick lashes which just added beauty to his amazing eyes I could just imagine all the girls who have been hypnotised and dazzled by the site of his eyes. He has bronze hair which has that naturally messy look like he just woke up out of bed very scruffy looking, but he pulled it off so well and then his face which I had to avert my gaze to since I was so distracted by the site of his eyes. He had perfect bone structure a straight jaw line, a perfect nose and a set of full lips which I imagine are on the slightly red colour today from his r public display of affection I witnessed earlier and lastly he had a light coloured complexion which just made his face even more dazzling.

I was soon broken out of my reverie, when he spoke. _Bella snap out of it Alice warned you earlier what he's like you even saw it yourself;_ I probably look like a complete idiot just staring at him, the look on his face was very confused looking, and he's probably trying to figure out why I'm just staring like a complete imbecile.

"Are you okay?" He said in the most velvety smooth voice I had ever heard.

_Bella speak of he is going to think your mentally challenged, he probably already does._

"Ah yeah I'm fine thanks. " I said still in a daze.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way and you must be Isabella Swan right?" He said in what sounded like a very confident manner because then he proceeded to put his arm around behind my chair.

"Actually I prefer Bella, but yes I'm her" I said shakily you_ couldn't say anything better than yes I'm her_. I then turned around to look behind me and he quickly moved his arm off my chair.

"So you're the famous Bella Swan everyone has been talking about and waiting for to come all week "he said in a mocking voice. And then he turned around in his seat and faced the front.

**********************************************************************************

Bio flew past really fast, for obvious reasons I pretty much just stared at the god like creature sitting next to me the whole time.

After that I had Trig and English, I made a new friend in both lessons, I met a girl Angela in Trig and a guy Mike in English they both seem really nice.

Lunch time came really quick and I walked into the lunch room and noticed Alice waving me over to a table , so I walked over to he table , Emmett and Rosalie who I recognised from before were there and there was another guy sitting next to Alice who I hadn't met I'm guessing it's her boyfriend she mentioned earlier Jasper.

"Bella come sit down with us" she said in her high pitched voice.

Alice introduced me to everyone at the table, they all seemed so nice. Emmett and Rosalie were really inviting and they seemed like they were a very affectionate couple, not that I knew but from when I got to the table they had their hands intertwined and he kept kissing her on the cheeks. Jasper seemed really shy but he greeted me with a kind hello and introduced himself when I joined the table.

"So Bella how you liking Forks high so far" said Emmett

"Ah its cool I guess, I've only ever been to one other school but so far I like it here".

"Well it's good to hear you like the school it must be hard on you having to move to a new school being a junior". Said Rosalie in an elegant and alluring tone.

Yeah..... It's, I never go to finish my sentence.

"All hail the heart breaker, who's hearts he breaking now". Said Rosalie in an icily tone.

I turned around and saw Edward walking through the lunch room doors with a brunette on his arm, what happened to the blonde from this morning? The girl on his arm was glowing she had the biggest grin plastered on her face , as she made her grand entrance with the most attractive guy of the school , I could just see girls hearts breaking that they weren't in her position as she walked passed their tables with him.

"Does he ever stop "said a very annoyed Alice. "I bet she doesn't know about my brother's one day girlfriend routine, two days is a record for him.

"No it's more like 2 hours is a record for him". Said Emmett with a smirk and then burst out laughing.

"Is that true "I asked confused.

"No he's just kidding Bella but he does use girls daily and then has a new one the following day". Said Jasper.

"Oh". I said and then felt very disappointed

I couldn't believe what I just saw and heard. All these girls were getting their hopes up hoping to be the next on his arm and they didn't care that they would get used for the day or the few hours he wanted them for. I don't know why but I was suddenly very annoyed and then my mind went back to this morning when he had his arm around my chair. He probably wanted me to be his next heart to break. But I wasn't going to let that happen, me Bella Swan was going to do my best to resist the very attractive and alluring Edward Cullen.

_Insideoutcullen_

_Review Review … _

_I wont do anymore if I don't get over 10 reviews … _


End file.
